Brad Strickland Bibliography
The bibliography of Brad Strickland lists the books he's written or co-written. Novels *''To Stand Beneath the Sun'' (1986) *''ShadowShow'' (1988) *''Children of the Knife'' (1990) *''Ark Liberty'' (1992) *''Dragon's Plunder'' (1992) *''When Mack Came Back'' (2000) *''The Ghost Finds a Body'' (2003) **with Thomas E. Fuller *''Kong: King of Skull Island'' (2004) **with Joe DeVito Jeremy Moon series * #1: Moon Dreams (1988) *#2: Nul's Quest (1989) *#3: Wizard's Mole (1990) Lewis Barnavelt Series Created by John Bellairs, completed by Brad Strickland *#4: The Ghost in the Mirror (1993) *#5: The Vengeance of the Witch-Finder (1993) *#6: The Doom of the Haunted Opera (1995) Created by John Bellairs, written by Brad Strickland * #7: The Specter from the Magician's Museum (1998) *#8: The Beast under the Wizard's Bridge (2000) *#9: The Tower at the End of the World (2001) *#10: The Whistle, the Grave, and the Ghost (2003) *#11: The House where Nobody Lived (2006) *#12: The Sign of the Sinister Sorcerer (2008) Johnny Dixon Series Created by John Bellairs, completed by Brad Strickland * #9: The Drum, the Doll, and the Zombie (1994) Created by John Bellairs, written by Brad Strickland *#10: The Hand of the Necromancer (1996) *#11: The Bell, the Book, and the Spellbinder (1997) *#12: The Wrath of the Grinning Ghost (1999) Star Trek: Deep Space 9 Universe *''The Star Ghost'' (1994) *''Stowaways'' (1994) Are You Afraid of the Dark? Written with Barbara Strickland *''The Tale of the Secret Mirror'' (1995) *''The Tale of the Phantom School Bus'' (1996) *''The Tale of the Deadly Diary'' (1996) Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Universe Written with Barbara Strickland * Starfall (1996) * Nova Command (1996) * Crisis on Vulcan (1996) Wishbone series *''Be a Wolf!'' (1997) *''Salty Dog'' (1997) *''Robinhound Crusoe'' (1997) *''The Treasure of Skeleton Reef'' (1997) *''Tail of Terror'' (1998) **Written with Thomas E. Fuller *''Gullifur's Travels'' (1999) **Written with Barbara Strickland *''The Wishbone High Seas Adventure'' (2000) Wishbone Mysteries *''The Treasure of Skeleton Reef'' (1997) *''The Riddle of the Wayward Books'' (1997) **Written with Thomas E. Fuller *''Drive-In of Doom'' (1998) **Written with Thomas E. Fuller *''The Disappearing Dinosaurs'' (1998) **Written with Thomas E. Fuller *''The Disoriented Express'' (1998) **Written with Thomas E. Fuller Wishbone: the Early Years Written with Thomas E. Fuller *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' (1999) *''Terrier of the Lost Mines'' (1999) *''Aladdin'' (2001) Sabrina the Teenaged Witch: Salem's Tales Series Written with Barbara Strickland *''You're History!'' (1998) Mystery Files of Shelby Woo Series Written with Barbara Strickland *''Frame-Up!'' (1998) *''Man Overboard!'' (1999) Foreward by Brad Strickland *''The Pedant and the Shuffly, reprint (2001) (by John Bellairs) Full House Sisters Written with Barbara Strickland *#12: ''No Rules Weekend (2001) Dinotopia *#13: Survive! (2001) Pirate Hunter Written with Thomas E. Fuller * #1: Mutiny (2002) * #2: The Guns of Tortuga (2003) * #3: Heart of Steele (2003) Mars Year One Written with Thomas E. Fuller * #1: Marooned! (2004) * #2: Missing (2004) * #3: Marsquake! (2005) Grimoire * #1: Curse of the Midions (2006) * #2: Tracked by Terror (2007) Under the pen name Bailey MacDonald * Wicked Will (2009) * The Secret of the Sealed Room (2010) The Academy *Year 1: Flight of the Outcast (2010) *Year 2: Squadron of Shadows (2011) Category:By Brad Strickland